


К кому он возвращается

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Рид был бы и рад сосредоточиться на расследовании, но страшное происшествие с Хотчем и слова, которые тот не успел сказать, не давали ему шанса на успокоение.Бета - Kyokka Suigetsu





	К кому он возвращается

В человеческом организме в среднем содержится от пяти до шести кварт крови, что составляет примерно… Он не помнил. Самая продолжительная по времени хирургическая операция в истории длилась девяносто шесть часов, а Хотч был в операционной всего два, и Рид был бы рад купиться, как и другие, на обещания Росси, что всё будет в порядке, и заняться расследованием. Похищенная девочка, возможно, считала минуты до своего спасения, но Рид тоже считал их, потому что знал слишком много причин, по которым операция Хотча могла пойти не так. Когда Росси в последний раз звонил из клиники, он обронил, что врачи так и не сумели выяснить источник возникшего кровотечения, а это означало, что они не могли его остановить. В человеческом организме в среднем содержится… Он не помнил! В голове, пожирая собой всё остальное, разрасталась упорная, настойчивая мысль: Хотч мог умереть. Есть целых сто пятьдесят семь явных и ещё примерно восемьдесят шесть неочевидных врачебных ошибок и просто случайностей, которые могли произойти во время хирургического вмешательства. И тогда Хотч умрёт.

Рид внезапно осознал, что у него дрожали руки и что он читал одну и ту же страницу характеристики отца Саманты Уилкокс уже больше пяти минут. Слова не желали складываться в предложения, а предложения — в теорию о том, почему тот мог похитить свою несовершеннолетнюю дочь и куда они направлялись. В этом деле вдвойне не было времени на сомнения и отвлечения, но Рид никак не мог сосредоточиться. Аарон — скольких сил стоило, чтобы просто в мыслях назвать того по имени! — ведь не мог умереть?

— Эй, гений, — Морган, проходя мимо, тронул его за плечо. — Возвращайся к нам. Нужно представить первый профиль.

Он послушно проследовал за Морганом, но так и не проронил ни слова. Язык прилип к нёбу, горло саднило от сухости, неизменно сопровождавшей глубокое волнение. Как у остальных получалось оставаться такими невозмутимыми? Даже Росси, уж на что считал Хотча своим другом, был собран и сдержан. Но для них Хотч не значил столько, сколько для Рида... Прошло уже несколько часов, Рид был как никогда бесполезен, но он даже не ощущал угрызений совести, что до сих пор не сделал ничего стоящего для расследования.

— Спенс, — ДжейДжей буквально впихнула ему в руки картонный стаканчик с кофе. — Спенс, мы все волнуемся за Хотча, но нужно, чтобы каждый собрался и делал своё дело. Без этого нам не найти девочку вовремя.

— Да, ДжейДжей, я понимаю, — пробубнил он, уткнувшись взглядом в стакан. — Я постараюсь.

Однако цвет напитка был поразительно похож на глаза Хотча, когда тот только-только просыпался, и Риду пришлось несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть, хотя привести пульс в норму так и не удалось. Гарсия обязательно позвонит, если будут какие-то новости. А если они будут плохими?

Пока они летели сюда, в Уичиту, Рид, ещё храбрясь, бодро извлекал из своих медицинских познаний процедуры, которые врачи должны были сделать Хотчу, но с прошествием времени и отсутствием какой-либо определённости смелость улетучилась, оставив только страх. Пулевое ранение доктора знают, как лечить. Вывихи и сотрясения — тоже, но если медики не найдут причину кровотечения… Хотч умрёт от обильной кровопотери, окружённый последними достижениями медицины, которые оказались бессильны помочь ему. И Рид тоже. А если Хотча не станет, как Рид узнает, что тот хотел сказать, но отложил до их возвращения с дела? Даже если это было известие, что они расстаются, Рид хотел знать… хотел.

У Росси, который вместе с Морганом изучал прикреплённые к доске последние фотографии, зазвонил телефон, и Рид безотчётно сжал стаканчик в руке. Это Гарсия? Или нет? Или она? Или всё-таки…

— Да, Блейк, — пожалуй, громче, чем требовалось, объявил Росси, а Рид, беззвучно охнув, наконец пригубил напиток. Тот оказался странно холодным, а ведь ДжейДжей дала ему кофе совсем горячим.

Едва не облившись от неожиданности, он кое-как добрался до уборной и там долго мыл руки и плескал в лицо водой. Холод, похоже, раззадоривал страх. Рид никогда не был сторонником теорий бессознательного, не верил в то, что невозможно объяснить с научной точки зрения, но сердце ничему из этого не подчинялось. Оно только и делало, что боялось, боялось и боялось, сколько Рид ни говорил себе, что он нужен похищенной девочке, своей команде и Хотчу. Тот будет не в восторге, когда узнает, каким никчёмным Рид был на этом расследовании. Однако из зеркала на него всё равно смотрел мокрый и жалкий Спенсер Рид, чей… он даже не знал, как это назвать. Не любовник, не партнёр, язык не поворачивался назвать Хотча просто «своим Аароном», но именно это Рид и сделал, глядя в воспалённые, покрасневшие от попавшей воды глаза зеркального двойника. Его Аарон мог умирать в этот самый момент. Рид обманулся в своих надеждах вылечить мать, узнав всё о шизофрении, и тут тоже ничем не мог помочь.

Дверь скрипнула, и он уже приготовился к воспитательной встряске от Моргана, когда в уборную зашёл Росси. Хотя выражение его лица тоже не предвещало для Рида ничего хорошего.

— Скажи мне, сынок, что в твоей светлой голове есть какая-нибудь не менее светлая мысль, которую ты гоняешь последнее время, — медленно проговорил тот, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме самого Рида. — Потому что остальные члены нашей команды вот-вот обратят пристальное внимание на то, что ты молчишь, и будут куда менее галантными, чем я.

— Я думаю, Росси, думаю, но ничего полезного в голову не приходит.

— Ой ли? — Росси скептически прищурился, и Рид едва поборол желание по-детски закрыть глаза и притвориться, что рядом никого нет. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь, даже Росси, обладавший умением не лезть в чужие дела, забирался в его душу и раздавал советы, от которых не было успокоения. Рид сам не знал, что ему делать, как справляться. С чего вдруг другие знали лучше? Они и понятия не имели о его настоящих чувствах. — Рид, ты же был вполне спокоен, пока вы только летели сюда. Что изменилось?

— Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что это связано с Хотчем, — возразил было он, но так тихо и слабо, что самого себя не переубедил.

— Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я решу иначе, — вздохнув, Росси щёлкнул замком на входной двери и уселся на угол умывальника. — Послушай, парень, мы все переживаем за Аарона.

От того, как Росси неожиданно произнёс его имя, Рида пробрало дрожью. В памяти немедленно всплыла та жуткая сцена в переговорной: как Хотч бормотал, запинался, как встревоженное «Аарон?» от Росси первым просигналило, что что-то не так, а следом… следом раздался громкий, страшный звук от падения. Сколько ему потребуется времени, чтобы забыть это?

Тот улыбнулся неожиданно тепло и понимающе. Рид выдал себя этой реакцией? Быть того не могло… Хотчу не понравится: он не говорил вслух, но всячески показывал, что их отношения не должны стать известными другим. Рид понимал, что паниковал, но всё равно предпринял последнюю попытку защититься:

— Мы ведь договаривались не профилировать друг друга.

— А мне это и не нужно, достаточно одного взгляда на твою печальную мордашку, чтобы сообразить, в чём дело. К тому же, Аарон — мой близкий друг, и я не мог не заметить, что в последние месяцы он гораздо спокойнее и, не побоюсь этого слова, жизнерадостнее. Для меня ваши отношения никогда не были тайной, — он предостерегающе поднял руку. — Рид, Хотч мне ничего не говорил, и я не собираюсь болтать. Вы оба заслужили право на счастье, и чтобы никто в него не вмешивался. Но сейчас есть реальный шанс, что другие тоже будут в курсе.

Наверное, он подумал, что Рид ревновал, поэтому вновь начал называть Хотча прозвищем, но легче от этого не стало. То, что Росси оказался в курсе, должно было напугать его, но не напугало. Сил на волнение по иным поводам, похоже, совсем не осталось, и Рид, опустив голову, сжав кулаки, забормотал вполголоса, цедя из себя боль слово за словом:

— Я понимаю, я прекрасно всё понимаю, но ничего не могу поделать. Росси, это слишком, мы ведь не подозревали даже, что что-то подобное могло с нами случиться. Теперь он в госпитале, а я… Я просто не могу больше ощущать себя настолько беспомощным! Если он умрёт? Мы даже… В последние несколько дней мы даже избегали разговоров о том, что между нами происходит. Я, — неожиданно оказалось жизненно важным произнести это вслух, — я думаю, что люблю его, но что чувствует он? Аарон хотел что-то сказать после возвращения, но теперь я не знаю, что именно. Хорошие новости же не откладывают на потом, да?

— Рид, Рид, стой, — Росси схватил его за плечи, и Рид понял, что почти готов был всхлипнуть. Он сам не понимал, как правда прорвалась наружу, почему оказалось достаточно одного понимающего человека в трудную минуту, чтобы Рид выложил ему всё как на духу. — Спенсер, — тихо произнёс тот, заглядывая в глаза, — постарайся держать себя в руках. Я прошу даже не ради похищенной шестнадцатилетней девочки, а ради Хотча. Он тебе дорог, ты волнуешься за него, и это нормально, но подумай, что будет, если всё станет известно людям, которые не должны знать о вас? Которые будут куда менее понимающими, чем я. Вы оба пострадаете, а Хотч — больше: его положение выше, он руководит нашей группой, сам понимаешь. Но даже не это главное.

— Нет? Что же тогда главное?

— Хоть ты сейчас и далеко, ты можешь помочь Хотчу. Просто думай о хорошем: что он справится, что доктора всё сделают верно. Мысли материальны, а слова поддержки долетят куда угодно.

Осознав его предложение, Рид сумел только хмыкнуть.

— Росси, я не верю в то, что…

— Невозможно объяснить логически, помню-помню. Но иногда просто нужно поверить, друг мой. Хотч справится, — добавил Росси с непрошибаемой уверенностью, которую Рид не понимал. Может, дело в возрасте, опыте, мудрости? Рид тоже верил в Хотча, но так же сильно и боялся за него. — Поверь, Джек — не единственная причина для Хотча держаться за жизнь. Он счастлив с тобой.

Вот только просчитать вероятность того, что последние слова Росси окажутся правдой, Рид не мог. Ему оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что то отчаянное «Вернись ко мне!», которым он взывал к Аарону в своих мыслях, долетит до него.

 

Они едва защёлкнули наручники на руках отца Саманты Уилкокс — сама девочка, рыдая, ещё вырывалась из рук удерживавших её полицейских, — когда телефон Росси зазвонил. В гомоне голосов Рид сумел разобрать, что тот приветствовал Гарсию, напрягся, и ожидая, и боясь новостей от неё, но почти сразу же его затопило неконтролируемое, счастливое облегчение. Росси, подняв большой палец вверх, во всеуслышание объявил:

— Хотч пришёл в себя.

— Слава Богу, — почти одновременно выдохнули ДжейДжей и Блейк. Морган же, улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Парнишке уже сказали?

— Он сейчас звонит Джессике, — прикрыв микрофон рукой, сообщил Росси, и Рид, не выдержав, отвернулся: губы задрожали.

Он не сразу понял, что его мобильник гудел входящим звонком. На время задержаний Рид всегда переводил телефон на беззвучный, а сейчас от долгожданного известия эмоции переполняли, ему было совсем не до звонка. Выудив же телефон из кармана и увидев имя абонента на экране, он едва не выронил аппарат из рук. Не помня, как, отошёл от остальных на несколько шагов, увязая в песке, нажал на кнопку ответа и невольно задержал дыхание, когда раздалось:

— Привет.

Голос Хотча был слаб — сказывались последствия наркоза, — но не узнать его было нельзя. В уголках глаз защипало, губы дрожали совсем уж сильно, и дышать получалось едва-едва.

Ощущение счастья часто обусловлено гормоном серотонином, который в больших количествах содержится в семечках, орехах, чёрном шоколаде и многих других продуктах, но сейчас Рид чувствовал себя счастливым просто так.

— При… привет.

Рид замолчал, не зная, что будет правильнее и уместнее. Что сказать? На самом деле, столько всего хотелось: как он волновался, как рад, что с Хотчем всё в порядке, пусть он возвращается поскорее, — но выдавить из себя получилось почему-то лишь:

— Разве ты не должен звонить Джессике?

— Она следующая на очереди. Гарсия вышла, а я… я хотел услышать тебя.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Биение собственного сердца стало неприлично громким.

— Аарон, — произнёс Рид и испугался того, какая тишина тотчас же возникла в трубке. — В смысле, то есть…

До этого момента он не называл Хотча по имени, даже в постели. Не получал «Спенсер» в ответ. Но в тот самый момент, когда он думал, что всё, возможно, уже кончено, едва ли не шатаясь на ставшими слабых ногах, из трубки раздалось:

— Спенсер, мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться.

— Ну, я… Мы все переживали, даже местные полицейские, по-моему, хотя я чудовищно необъективен, когда дело доходит до чего-то личного.

А ещё — очень болтлив: говорил что угодно, всякую ерунду, кроме самого важного. Почему Росси Рид сумел сказать и легко, а Хотчу — нет? Но если в ответ на неумелое признание он и вправду услышит, что им пора расстаться?

— Через неделю у Джека игра, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты пришёл, — быстро проговорил тот, пока Рид набирал воздуха в грудь. — Хотя теперь я и сам, похоже, её пропущу.

О, это… это…

— Я подумал, пора вам познакомиться в новом качестве. — Голос Хотча пробивался как через вату, наверное, потому что Рид всё боялся поверить. — Нужно было сказать сразу же, не откладывать. Из-за меня тебе пришлось вдвойне тяжело.

Да, но происходившее сейчас с лихвой перекрывало все беспокойства и неудобства. Хотч говорил по-прежнему скупо и сухо, однако Рид ощущал — за пару месяцев их встреч он научился это различать, — нежность и теплоту в его голосе. Они, кажется, сделали его ещё куда более беспомощным и слабым, чем несколько часов назад.

— Спенсер? Спенсер? — обеспокоенно переспросил Хотч, и Рид, мелко и часто дышавший, обнаружил, что глупо, но счастливо улыбался. — Если ты не готов, я пойму.

— Нет, я… Я готов. Я хочу прийти, — он сглотнул, — я очень… очень рад снова слышать тебя. Аарон.

— Я тоже, Спенсер. Я тоже.


End file.
